Honeysuckle scented sketchbooks
by It's-effing-fusha
Summary: Lovino can draw. Antonio feels. Alfred is strong, and Feliciano can heal. Some think these are gifts, others do not. These four along with many others attend a boarding school in America and find out, there are more of them than one might think...
1. Prologue

**Okay, guys, stay with me on this one. I've got a lot of ideas for this. This is just the Prologue, don't worry, everyone will be older for the real story. I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. This will only be in this chapter.**

Lovino sat on his bed concentrating on the sketch book in his lap. A few locks of hair fell into his eyes as he etched the last of the shading, but he hardly noticed. It was a flower. A single Honeysuckle. Lovino laid his sketch book in fount of himself on the bed and closed his eyes. He could see the flower in his mind, do vivid and real. He opened his eyed a few moments later to see his drawing gone. On top of the page lay a single Honeysuckle. The boy, no more than twelve, picked up his creation and examined it. Finally! He had created something without screwing up too badly. He reached out with his left hand to touch one of the petals, only for it to crumble under his touch. "I knew it was too good to last." He whispered to himself has he rose from his bed and made his way down the hall to the kitchen just in time to hear his grandfather giggling like a school girl at something his brother had done. Why must Lovino be stuck with these two?

**XxX**

People had always told Antonio that he felt too much, but now that's taken on a whole new meaning. He was walking home from his first day of highschool and he heard some little girl crying down the street while her mother ran over to inspect the girl's scraped knee. He felt his own knee bloody and his eyes water. He knew he was overreacting. A small scrape shouldn't mean anything to him, he was fourteen years old! He let out a shaky breath, "_Dios Mío_..." He felt the fear and exaggerated pain of the young girl's fall. He continued his twenty minute walk home, hoping for no other scraped knees or road rage. This is going to be a long twenty minutes.

**XxX**

"Fratello! You're awake!" Cheered Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano. Feliciano was a year younger and better in every way. He was kinder, more attractive, mire talented, and gad better control over his powers. What am I saying? The boy was a goddamned prodigy.

"Lovino, you just missed it! Remember that old rose bush in the backyard? Feliciano healed it! I thought it only worked with people; his power is truly growing." Gushed the boys'grandfather, Julius Vargas. To Lovino, it was painfully obvious as to who his grandfather favored.

"Yes, I'm sure it was amazing" Lovino commented as he walked over to the kitchen. Not being the most graceful person in the household, he stumbled and caused a vase of roses (no doubt picked from the newly revived bush). Julius waved his hand quickly right before the tip of the vase touched the polished hardwood floor. The vase immediately froze and Lovino picked up the vase and set it back on the table with his face flushed with embarrassment.

"You must be more careful, mio nipote." Julius warned. Why did he always seem more harsh to Lovino?

"Sorry, nonno..." Lovino said, his voice quiet and embarrassed. He swiftly made his way to his room. This is why he doesn't like to leave.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ya draw things? Why don't you draw yourself a pair of balls, faggot? That's probably the gayest power out there!"

"It's right up there with your brother's healing. Fucking queers!" The two boys shoved him into the lockers then sprinted off, high-fiveing and celebratory yells. Lovino was used to this. Kids are mean. He'd been living with bullying since he started school, and being in ninth grade now, he's learned to ignore it. There were always people who don't like diversity. To Lovino, his ability was just something for kids to make fun of like big feet or acne. It was no benefit, so why have it?

His brother, however had a purposeful gift. He could heal. He practically lived at church, seeing people with cancer or AIDS and curing them. He was such a goddamn saint that he did everything for free. Didn't ask for a dime! Some call him an angel.

Lovino finally finds his locker, graffitied with the latest choice of slurs for his people. Lovino gets his bag and slams the door. He's been called a witch, a vampire, a demon, as well as so many other things I won't even begin to list. On his way down the hall, he sees Alfred Jones, another person like him.

Alfred's strong. Really strong. Once, Julius's car broke down in front of Alfred's house, and Alfred just lifted it right over his head and carried it a half a mile to the auto shop. 'The hero always helps out!' He had said. The kid was only eleven at the time, but he's still the same Alfred.

Lovino just rolled his eyes and continued out the front doors of the school and waited for his grandfather to come pick him up. He starts to sit down on a bench in the green space in front of his school when he heard someone squeal. "Ah, what the fuck?" Lovino swirled around to see an empty space.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said the bench. "I'll move, sorry if I was in your way..." A boy suddenly appeared n front of him. The boy, well, he looked about the same age as Lovino, was named Matthew. Matthew was Alfred's stepbrother, Alfred's dad marrying Matthew's mom a little over a week ago. Like Alfred, Matthew had a power; invisibility. But he didn't seem to have much of a handle on it yet, disappearing without even knowing what he was doing. There have been times when he was walking down the corridor only halfway translucent.

"Oi, bastard, try to realize when you're visible, eh?" Lovino stormed of halfheartedly. To be honest, he symphonized with the blond. Overshadowed by his brother and at the same time not quite having a good handle on his power. There have been times where Lovino had been doodling on his notes during class and the little stick figures came to life, demanding a revolution. (He drew them in French class)

"Lovi! Nonno's here!" Shouted Feliciano as he raced past his brother and climbing into their Maserati Alfieri. The older Italian just sighed and made his way to the passenger seat.

XxX

Antonio sat in a booth at a local diner with his two best friends- Francis and Gilbert. Francis could get anything he wanted by batting his eyes and saying a few sweet words. If fact, that was his 'special ability', the three of them called it SweetTalk. He could convince anyone to do anything. He once got their math teacher to take off his pants in the middle of class, that was an interesting day...

Gilbert, however had a more... Interesting power: speed. No, not the drug, though he probably knows a guy... He used his power as much as he possibly could; knocking down books, sneaking up on people and he's been caught pantsing people throughout the years.

"Oh, mademoiselle, surly you're just waiting tables until your modeling career takes off, non?" Gilbert rolled his eyes as Francis flirted with the waitress. The waitress blushed and quickly retreated to the kitchen to pit in their order. "Don't look at me like that, mon ami. I'm only trying to get her number."

"You never leave any of them for me, ya French bastard. Give me and Toni a chance, will ya? Not very awesome of you, man." Antonio just laughed and took a sip of his soda.

"-first year here" Antonio only caught half of what Francis was trying to tell him.

"¿Qué?"

Francis and Gilbert both gave an exasperated sigh, "Honestly, Antoine, focus. I said, that there are two new students coming to the school next week."

Gilbert chimed in, "Yeah, remember my grandpa's 'special friend'? Well, his grandkids are our age and they also have powers. They're coming to Riverdale next week." Gilbert' grandfather was Helmut Beilschmit, the headmaster of Riverdale Academy for the Supernaturally Gifted. Which is where Antonio and his friends went.

"Looks like we have fresh meat~" at that, they all started planning for next week.

XxX

"'Supernaturally Gifted'? They really couldn't make us sound more like freaks?" Lovino pouted on the couch.

"I understand you mot wanting to change schools this late in the semester, but they'll teach you more about your powers and how to use them to their full potential. The Jones family is also transferring, so you'll know someone. This is a good thing, Lovi."

Lovino stormed to his room and slammed the door. It wasn't like he was going miss anyone from the school he was at now. He didn't really have any friends, only people he occasionally spoke to. The Italian sighed and got his sketchbook from under his bed. He began drawing the round shape of a tomato and sighed. He'd better start packing.


	3. Poll

**Sorry that this is just an author's note, but this is important! Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited this and thank you to idontknow826 for your wonderful review! Please take the poll on my page and tell me if I should make this a fluffy teen romance or an action packed romance. Trust me, it could go either way. This will also alter characters' powers and how they use them, but not with the characters already introduced.**


End file.
